ufovalkyriefandomcom-20200215-history
UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie
UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (円盤 皇女 ワるきゅーレ|Enban Kōjo Warukyūre), also known as UFO Princess Valkyrie by Naoko Takeuchi and Mine yoshizaki is an anime series based on the manga of the same name, which has run for at eleven volumes, and still seems to be continuing. It was created by the manga group Kaishaku, who got you Sailor Moon. It follows the story of Kazuto Tokino and the alien Princess, Valkyrie, who gives half her soul to Kazuto after accidentally crashing her spaceship into his bathhouse and nearly killing him. The price of her "gift" to him turns her into a child. Whenever she kisses Kazuto, Valkyrie regains her adult form for a short time, along with magical powers. UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie was directed by Shigeru Ueda for Media Factory Inc. and initially ran for 12 episodes. Since then there has been a two episode OVA, a 12 episode Season 2, a six episode Season 3, and a two episode Season 4. English translation and production of UFO Ultramaiden is by ADV Films. In 2008, UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie became one of over 30 ADV titles whose North American rights were transferred to Funimation Entertainment. Plot summary On a world where aliens are commonplace, Kazuto Tokino decides on his own to run his grandfather's bathhouse despite the protests from his parents. Kazuto however lacks a lot of the skills needed to make such a venture successful and must get by on a sunny disposition. That alone might have made things hard enough for him, but an alien princess named Valkyrie destroys the bathhouse, and in the process mortally wounds Kazuto. However, she is able to save his life with a magical kiss, but that kiss costs her half of her soul and transforms her into an 8 year old child, though when Valkyrie and Kazuto kiss, their souls connect allowing her to temporarily assume her adult form and wield the Key of Time, a powerful sword-shaped artifact. Princess Valkyrie is then stranded on Earth, unable to look after herself as the entire solar system is out searching for her. Over time, Kazuto and Valkyrie fall in love with each other. Characters Main Characters * Princess Valkyrie * Kazuto Tokino * Princess Hydra * Rika Tokino * Miss Sanada * Akina Nanamura Princesses of Valhalla * Princess Chorus * Princess Laine * Princess Mehm * Princess Nesty * Princess Inarba * Princess Pharm Episode titles Season 1 # The Bathouse With an Angel (天女のいる銭湯) # The Transforming Princess Valkyrie (変身皇女ワルキューレ) # Head Catgirl Maid, Ms. Sanada (猫耳侍女長真田さん) # What Your Wings Are For (君の羽根がめざすもの) # A Page Out of Rika's Youth (リカちゃん歳時記) # Princess Memorial (姫様メモリアル) # Runaway Princess Laine (脱線皇女ライネ) # A Vacation for the Catgirl Maids (猫耳慰安旅行) # Akina's Miniature Transformation (秋菜小変身) # How I Bought an Asteroid Over the Internet (通販で小惑星を買った話) # Tokino Bathhouse Space Annex (時乃湯宇宙別館) # A Ride into Fantasy for Valkyrie (ワるきゅーレ夢幻騎行) Season 1.5 (OVA) # Season 1 Recap # Bridal Training Season 2 # Key of Time # Mechanic Princess Chorus # Electric Wave Princess Chorus # Maiden of the School Planet # Valkyrie Ghost # Meemu Night Flight # First Super Karaoke Competition # Nekomimi Hakkouda Mountain # Strongest Super Girl Akidora # Twelve Dark Moons # The Four Lost Princesses # Valkyrie Flying in the Skies Season 3 # The Relation Between the Maiden and the Spectacles # Goddess of Judgement Inarva # The Caped Catgirl is Here # Laine Laine Laine # Runaway Princess Valkyrie # The Battle of the Sky Wedding Palace Season 4 # Valkyrie Reunion # Star of Wishes, Star of Thoughts Music Themes ;Opening Theme (Season 1) : :"Itoshii Kakera" by Melocure ;Ending Theme (Season 1) : :"Save" by Hisayo Mochizuki, Rie Tanaka, Chinami Nishimura and Saeko Chiba ;Opening Theme (Season 2) : :"Meguriai" by Melocure ;Ending Theme (Season 2) : :"Marble" by Hisayo Mochizuki, Chinami Nishimura, Rie Tanaka and Saeko Chiba ;Opening Theme (Season 3) : :"Natsu no Mukougawa" by Megumi Hinata ;Ending Theme (Season 3) : :"Uchuu no Hana" by Kikuko Inoue, Mai Kadowaki, and Yuu Asakawa ;Opening Theme (Season 4 Ova) : :"One Kiss" by Megumi Ogata ;Ending Theme (Season 4 Ova) : :"Sorekara" by Kenichi Suzumura ;Incidental "Love Song" : :"Agape" by Melocure ;Incidental Talent Show Song (By Little Valkyrie) : :"Suki-Suki-Suki wa na Kanji (I Love it, Love it, Love it, Feels like Harmony): :by Hisayo Mochizuki ;Incidental Talent Show Song (By Big Valkyrie) : :"Princess of December" by Megumi Ogata External links * [http://www.tokinoyu.net/ Official Tokinoyu: UFO Princess Valkyrie] - Japanese Home Page * Funimation's Offical UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie Website - English FUNimation Home Page Category:Browse